Behind Closed Doors Of a Storage Closet
by porkeepine
Summary: -Oneshot- They thought Troyella was over, but when Gabi and Troy get stuck together for an hour... alone, what will happen?


**EDIT (Feb. 9th, 2008): I just went back and edited this a little, but I still am not very happy with it. When I get the time, I might just redo it completely. Oh well. For now, just R&R!!!**

Gabriella sat in her science class, almost asleep. Her teacher, Mr. Carn was droning on and on about nuclear physics. Normally, she would have cared, but she had barely gotten any sleep the night before, and this was her last class of the day. Suddenly, she shot up. The bell had rung. She sighed. She hadn't taken notes, and now she'd have to borrow someone else's. How embarrassing.

She walked out of the front doors, still half asleep. Suddenly, she remembered: It was Tuesday... drama club day. She ran back into the school building, and made her way to the auditorium. On the way, she glanced towards the gym. Inside, the basketball team was practicing. Chad looked over and smiled. She waved at him, but when she caught sight of Troy, her face fell, and she quickly walked away and into the auditorium.

---------------------------------------

Troy turned around to see Chad smiling and waving towards the doorway. He glanced over to the door, but no one was there. He gave Chad a funny look.

"You are too odd for words," he said.

"What?!" Chad exclaimed.

"Never mind."

"Troy!" Coach Bolton called.

"Yeah, coach?"

"We're out of towels. Run to the janitor's closet and get some more." the Troy's dad commanded, and Troy jogged off. He reached the closet and opened the door.

---------------------------------------

Gabriella reached the auditorium and pulled the door open. She looked around to find the entire crew onstage, painting the sets for their upcoming play. She also noticed that they had a substitute leading them today. She casually made her way over to the others. When she got there, she grabbed a brush and joined in. They sat there painting quietly for about five minutes when they heard the door open. Gabriella turned to see Sharpay making her grand entrance through the door.

"Eeew. I'm not painting!" Sharpay exclaimed after realizing that that was what everyone was doing.

Their substitute said, "I'm sorry, but I wasn't told what else to do, and it seems that you are all very behind on the set designing. You WILL paint."

"Mmhm, well there isn't a brush." she said.

"Go get one from the supply closet," Gabriella suggested.

Sharpay laughed, "I don't know where that is! Do you seriously think I would keep track of something like that?"

The substitute turned to Gabriella, "Could you please do it? I'm sorry to ask. You can just give your brush to Sharpay, and --"

"Sure," Gabriella sighed reluctantly. She handed the paintbrush full of green, slimy tempera paint, and made her way to the door. She exited the auditorium, and walked down the hallway, her heels clicking against the floor in a very obnoxious way.

-------------------------------------

Troy entered the closet, and pulled the string on the light bulb. A faint ray of light exited it. He began to search for towels, as the door closed quietly behind him.

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Gabriella turned the closet's doorknob, and walked inside. For a closet, it was pretty roomy. She allowed the door to close behind her, quietly. She looked up to see a shocked pair of bright blue eyes looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked, rudely.

"I'm getting a paintbrush for 'The Ice Queen'", Gabriella said, using her fingers to make air quotes above her head. "What are you doing here?" she asked in an even ruder way than Troy.

"I'm getting more towels for my dad."

"Psh. You're in the wrong closet, you know?" Gabriella laughed, making fun of him.

"What the heck are you talking about? This is the janitor's closet!"

"Um. No it's not. It's the supply closet," she said, gesturing to the objects that filled the shelves. Her hand froze in mid-air.

"Oh," she said quietly. They both gaped at the stuff occupying the room. It was filled with ribbons and trophies from years passed.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Troy muttered. "This is the storage room!"

"Yeah. That wouldn't be such a big deal..." Gabriella mutteres, simultaneously turning the doorknob, "If we weren't locked in!"

"What?!" he yelled. "We can't be locked in. How could we have both ended up in the wrong closet anyway? Crap! They must have switched them around again."

"Fabulous. Now we have to wait here for however long it takes someone to realize we're missing," she shuddered, "together."

"Hey. Why do you hate me so much? You are the one that dumped me!" Troy shouted.

"Yeah, well you told your friends the opposite! You were all like, 'Ugh. I'm so glad to be rid of her! It was fun for a while, but when a girl gets boring, the best thing to do is to dump 'em.' You basically bragged that you were such a jerk to me."

"What? If I told them that some girl broke up with me, just because I forgot to show up at the stupid movies, they would've laughed at me!"

"So you finally admit that you stood me up!?" she asked, her eyes shooting darts right through him.

"No! I accidentally forgot to come!"

"Psh. Why should I believe that?" she said, trying not to let her guard down as his blue eyes met her brown ones.

"Because! We had something... Everyone else thought so... We knew it. They said we had chemistry. We made so many sacrifices for each other... How could you just throw that away over... a movie?" he asked, lowering his voice and calming down.

"I wasss... PMS-ing?" she said, in a quirky way that was supposed to make him laugh. It worked. They both started laughing at something that the rest of the world's population would have considered extremely stupid.

"Oh really..?" he asked, smiling.

"I've missed you," Gabriella said in a quiet voice.

"Me too. I still can't believe we let each other go. Gosh. It's been a whole month and a half."

"W--," she started, but he interupted her. He touched her cheek, and brought his face slowly towards hers. Their lips met, and with that, they kissed. Unfortunately, it didn't last very long. Gabriella quickly pulled away out of shock.

"What was that for?" Gabriella asked, still weirded out by what Troy had just done. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy or desire it. She just hadn't expected it.

"Sorry. It was an impulse. I promise I won't d--" This time, Troy was interupted by Gabriella's lips. She eagerly jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist. They kissed. At first, it started with a fairly light, unsure kiss, but they both deepened it, and before long, their little dispute had become a heated make-out session. They stood there, lip-locking in the storage closet for a very long time. They finally broke apart for air, though, and started to laugh.

----------------------------------------

"Where's Gabriella?" Sharpay asked in her own special way. "If she thinks that she can just blow off this work, well, she's wrong!"

"You're right. She's been gone a really long time."

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should go find her."

They all stood up, hopped off the stage, and began to march through the halls looking for her.

-------------------------------------------

Troy's dad stepped out of his office.

"Has Troy come back with those towels yet?" he asked.

"No..." everyone answered in unison.

"Danforth! Go find him!"

Chad sulked out of the gymnasium to find a bunch of people already in the hallway. Sharpay approached him.

"Um. What are you doing? You're not in drama club." she sneered.

"Really? I thought I was. Does this mean I'm not on the cheer squad or chess team either? Dang it," he said sarcastically.

"Answer my question," she said, sticking out her tongue.

"Ooh. Mature Sharpay. Anyways, I'm looking for Troy. Have you seen him?" he said.

"Psh. No. Have you seen your little friend 'Gabi'?" she asked, making the same air quotes that Gabriella had made earlier.

"She's missing too? Is that what y'all are doing?"

"Duh." Then she walked away.

----------------------------------------

"So, after we get out of here, do you wanna make up for the movie we never got to see?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"Sure. Then we can get our fill of grease at Mickey D's - just like old times."

"Sounds like a plan."

They were sitting on top of a few of the many boxes of memorabilia that filled the room. They'd been chatting for a couple of minutes - oblivious to the chaos going on behind the other side of the door. They smiled at each other.

"I wonder if Sharpay's going ballistic because I'm not doing any of the work," Gabriella said. They both laughed at the thought of the snooty blonde going off in anger because someone was doing less work than her.

"Yeah, but just imagine how ticked my dad must be." This triggered even more laughs than before.

When the laughter faded, and there was a lull of silence, they once again started making out, but were all of a sudden interrupted. The door swung open to reveal Chad. Chad stood there staring at the two who still hadn't noticed someone was watching. Sharpay walked up behind him.

"What's that look for?" she asked. She peered into the closet, and her jaw dropped at what she saw. She immediately started heckling at the couple who, up until a half an hour before had hated each other.

At the sound of her evil laughter, Troy and Gabriella looked up. Their faces reddened, and they quickly stood.

"Hey." Gabriella said to them. They both gave her a weird look. Troy approached the three of them. Gabriella looked up at him, and the four of them started to nervously laugh.

**I hope you liked it. I had writers' block for my other stories, but I was bored, so I wrote it. Please review, but it was my first oneshot, so don't be mean, please.**


End file.
